


Wanderer's Nocturne

by Bibliotheca Eorzea (kurotsuba)



Series: Bibliotheca Eorzea: Tales of Wand'ring Adventurers [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV, NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Romance, Au Ra (Final Fantasy XIV), Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Au Ra Xaela (Final Fantasy XIV), English, Experimental Style, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Au Ra (Final Fantasy XIV), Fluff and Angst, Gen, Japanese, Love Poems, Male Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Poetry, Prose Poem, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Seeker of the Sun Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26618143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurotsuba/pseuds/Bibliotheca%20Eorzea
Summary: Photostory:An experimental style where I combine the beauty of GPOSERS with the art of writing.Photopoetry:A sub-category, specifically poems.IRREGULAR.Multilanguage (EN/JP/CN).
Series: Bibliotheca Eorzea: Tales of Wand'ring Adventurers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655977
Kudos: 1





	1. Reunion | 再会

a long-awaited reunion  
we met again in a secret room  
no words exchanged  
just staying quietly by each other's side

* * *

久しぶりの再会  
僕らは秘密の部屋で会いました  
何も言いません  
ただ静かにそばにいて


	2. AMAUROT ☽ sanctuaire d'amour

a phantom city of eons past  
discovered beneath the tempest sea  
strolling through the sleepless streets  
mysterious lights painting romantic colors  
no words, no sounds, just hand in hand  
a silent date of kisses and longing  
wishing this moment would never end


	3. Date of Death | デートゲーム

in the aquarium of blue  
the two cross paths  
the princess in white  
meets the prince in black  
a date it may seem  
is merely a façade  
hiding the killing intent  
behind sadistic smiles

* * *

青い水槽館に  
白い姫と黒い王子  
そこで出会いました  
デート中みたいですが  
お互いに暗殺をために  
ここに来ました

**Author's Note:**

> Poems & Photos by Sora Amariyo.  
>  _Final Fantasy XIV_ | _NieR: Automata_ © Square Enix.
> 
> Special thanks to Reisz Rie for modeling 9Z.


End file.
